


Care & Comfort

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daddy!kurt/baby!blaine inspired by <a href="http://nintendo6-9.tumblr.com/post/77681349387/daddy-i-made-a-mess">this art</a> by nintendo6-9. includes not-really watersports, daddy!kink and minor comeplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care & Comfort

Kurt's sitting in the study, hunched over his laptop as he types out a quick email to his boss. There are papers strewn all over the desk, some covered with sketches and scrawled writing, others completely blank, empty canvases for when inspiration hits.

It's a weekend and he knows that he doesn't have to work this hard, not when deadlines aren't even in the same calendar month yet, but he's keeping himself occupied, putting up a front for the game that he plays with Blaine.

Kurt hears a ding from his laptop, notifying him that he has a new email. He clicks it open and starts reading it when he sees someone appear in the doorway.

"Daddy?"

"Hold on, baby, Daddy needs to read this." Kurt looks at the screen, eyes scanning over words but not taking them in. He seems to take a tad too long because before he can look up, Blaine is speaking again.

"Daddy, I made a mess."

He sounds miserable, shame creeping into his whispered words. He's hunched in on himself, looking even smaller than usual. His head is bowed down, but Kurt can still see the blush that blooms on his cheeks, notes the way his feet and ankles are crossed. The mauve briefs he's wearing hug his thighs snugly, rid low on his hips like all of the other underwear he wears during their playtime. But this pair is different, streaked and soaked with wetness in the middle, staining it a darker shade.

"Honey, come here." Kurt takes his glasses off, folding them and placing them on the side. He pushes away from the desk, giving Blaine room to come sit on his lap.

Blaine curls into Kurt when he's seated, head resting against Kurt's warm shoulder and face tucked into his neck. "Why didn't you come to Daddy when you knew you had to go?"

It takes Blaine a beat before answering, voice muffled against Kurt's skin. "Didn't wanna disturb you."

"My baby boy always comes first, you know that," Kurt says, voice soft as he pets through Blaine's hair.

"I was gonna come to you, I _swear_. But I was colouring too and I was almost done, I only had one part left but then I couldn't hold it anymore, Daddy." His voice is distressed, humiliated from having to re-tell what had happened, and Kurt takes his hands into his own.

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay. Everyone has accidents." Blaine sniffles, hands holding onto Kurt's waist even tighter.

"'m sorry."

"I know. Just remember that you can always come to Daddy when you need him. I love you, you know that." Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's cheek, causing Blaine to break into a smile.

"I love you too, Daddy." He tilts his head up for a proper kiss and Kurt indulges him, lips meeting, a tongue softly tracing the seam of Blaine's lips.

Kurt deepens the kiss and Blaine takes it in stride, resting his palm firm against Kurt's chest as Kurt circles an arm around his waist. "Do you want Daddy to take care of you?" Kurt asks, his hand resting over Blaine's briefs.

Kurt's hand goes underneath the waistband after Blaine nods, pushing the wet fabric down Blaine's thighs and letting his cock rest half-swollen against his belly. He pulls a desk drawer open, grabs the lube that's stored there specifically for this use, for times when they're in a scene.

Kurt slicks his palm up, rubbing it in between his fingers until it's warmed up. Blaine whines when he wraps his hand around his cock, begins stroking him to full hardness and enjoys the way he feels and sees it lengthen and swell.

"That's my sweet boy. You're so good for me," Kurt murmurs as Blaine lets out a small whimper when Kurt squeezes around the head.

It goes on like this, Kurt whispering to Blaine about how much he loves him, how much of a good boy he is as he strokes him with long pulls. Blaine feels so safe and warm and loved, and forgets all about the accident, can't think when heat is curling low in his belly and his Daddy is kissing his neck.

It's Blaine's breathing that lets Kurt know how close he is, when his steady breaths jump to hitched ones and come quicker. That's how he knows when to stroke faster, brush his thumb against the head on each upstroke, catch it just right to make Blaine cry out.

He comes sudden but strong, a " _Daddy, oh_ " ripped from his throat as he spurts thickly onto his stomach and Kurt's fingers.

Kurt swipes up each streak of come with two fingers, pressing it against Blaine's lips and letting him lick them clean. Blaine sleepy and sated, his orgasm having drained him of most of his energy, shown as he sucks weakly around Kurt's fingers, tongue sluggish as he laps at them.

Kurt tugs his underwear back up for him once he's cleaned off. "Baby, let's go upstairs."

Blaine shakes his head stubbornly, his lids heavy as he snuggles further into Kurt.

"We need to change you, and then you can nap, okay?"

Blaine shakes his head again, slower than before, and Kurt knows he's fighting a losing battle. With a soft kiss against his forehead, he stands up to carry Blaine upstairs.


End file.
